


Photo Booth

by headphones



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headphones/pseuds/headphones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until she scoots over and they are both seated tightly in the small photo booth that it dawns on them that they don't know what poses to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Booth

It's not until she scoots over and they are both seated tightly in the small photo booth that it dawns on them that they don't know what poses to strike.

Rachel gnaws at her bottom lip nervously, finger hovering over the button that starts the camera. "I realize that now would be a good time to admit I probably should have better honed my improvisation skills."

Quinn smiles in response, because leave it to Rachel Berry to find a way to link an awkward situation to her ever persistent self-development. Not that the brunette let's herself get deterred by the present hiccup:

"Let's umm--let's do some--oh! How bout we do one of those super cheesy Japanese poses?"

"You mean with the peace sign and everything?" A nod. "Yeah, sure."

"What else what else…?" Rachel taps her bottom lip in contemplation.

The motion draws Quinn's eyes and she momentarily forgets what she was going to suggest. "Errr…"

Something about the sound reminds Rachel of- "Animals?"

"What?"

"Animals. You know, like wild ones."

"Like wild ones? Like lions?"

"Yes."

"And tigers?"

"Yes."

"And bears?"

"Yes."

"Oh my."

Rachel's grin is splitting her face and then she bursts into a gleeful laugh. She knows what Quinn just did and she loves it.

"Comedy and Tragedy." Quinn tells her.

"Huh?" Rachel's smile fades a little into confusion.

"Comedy and Tragedy. Like the two masks of drama."

"Oh Quinn, I _love_ that idea!" And this time Quinn returns the grin. "Okok," she continues clapping her hands together, "that's three. We need one more!"

Yet they never get to play out their fourth plan. Mostly due to the fact that after 'Comedy & Tragedy' Rachel just ends up laughing almost hysterically, because of how Quinn looks like the total personification of the grumpy cat. And maybe it's Rachel's laughter and maybe it's her laughing not out of spite, but out of endearment… yet something about it has Quinn mesmerized and dumbfounded. She just stares at the brunette with glazed eyes and lips slightly parted in awe until she hears the camera snap the fourth and final time.


End file.
